moments
by harrypotterforeverx
Summary: moments throughout Lily and James at hogwarts and after. first fanfic!
1. first year

"How do I get onto the train?" lily worried as she leant against the stone wall at kings cross train station in London, biting her lip. Suddenly, she felt as if she was falling backwards, backwards into the wall, and then, all of a sudden as she fell onto the ground, she smelt soot, smoke and a smell that she just couldn't put her nose to, it smelt nice, like cologne that men wear.

An arm suddenly appeared,

"Hi there, would you like some help getting up?" a young boy asked, he was quite cute, messy black hair, hazel eyes that were covered by round glasses.

"Yes please" lily answered as she took in her surroundings.

"My name is James potter" the boy said after he helped lily up,

"Lily Evans" she smiled.


	2. second year

It was the end of charms lessons on a Friday afternoon

"JAMES POTTER!" lily shrieked, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Her hair, had been magically glued to the chair she was sitting in in her charms class, the perfect plaits that had taken her 20 minutes to do that morning, were wrecked.

James and Sirius giggled as they the classroom hurriedly, when everyone had left and lily was still there angrily muttering to herself, an older girl walked in,

"are you okay?" the pretty but round faced older girl said, "I thought I heard yelling"

"Boys in my class glued my plaits to the chair" lily mumbled,

The girl did a quick spell under her breath, and lily was freed from the chair, her hair however, looked horrible.

"I'm Alice" the girl said smiling,

"Lily" she replied,

"Who did this to your hair?" Alice asked softly

"James Potter and Sirius Black" lily grumbled

"Sirius Black? As in Bellatrix black's cousin?" Alice enquired,

"I guess so, who is she?"

"She's in Slytherin, and she's absolutely horrid"

"Oh"


	3. third year

"ohhh Lily-bean!" Sirius smirked as he and the marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall,

"Black, Lupin, Pettigrew" Lily nodded, "oh, and you Potter" lily scowled

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily was in shock, her mouth opened into a perfect round "O", her eyes then narrowed as she controlled herself.

"No bloody way on earth would I go out with you"


	4. fourth year

Lily and Alice were sitting on the train, it was time to go home for summer, there were four other people with lily and Alice, they were all Gryffindor's, there was Mary McDonald, she was a pretty girl in lily's year, they were best friends, Hestia Jones, she was thought to be the prettiest girl in fourth year to some of the boys, she had violet eyes and dark brown hair. Molly Prewett, she was a 6th year, and there was Arthur Weasley, he and Molly had been dating since 5th year.

"So, Lily and Mary, are you ready for 5th year?" Alice asked,

"yes, I'm planning on studying all holidays and getting books early so I can learn the spells before next year starts" lily said happily,

"I'm not sure, I don't think I'm ready" Mary quietly answered

"you'll be okay mary" molly said sympathetically

Suddenly the door opened and james potter, Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Peter pettigew entered, peter and remus looked mildy irritated yet amused at James and Sirius,

"Why hello there Jones" Sirius winked,

"Leave" said lily and Hestia in chorus.

"Why Evans, it is simply splendid to see you" James grinned,

Lily raised her eyebrows and went back to her book,

"Roses are red; violets are blue-"started James,

"No" Lily interrupted,

"But I hadn't even finished!" James whined

"Your simply divine, will you be mine?" James sang, Sirius roared with laughter at the look on Lily's face,

"LEAVE!" lily shrieked, Remus and Peter pushed James and Sirius outside,

"Sorry Lily" said Remus apologetically.

"I haven't gotten an answer yet! This is too good to be true!" James yelled,

"Mate, she just told you to leave, that's a guaranteed no" Remus answered,

Sirius and peter tried to hide their smirks but failed.

"she'll be yours one day" Sirius said quickly to try and cheer James up,

"yeah, maybe" James sighed


	5. fifth year

Lily stormed back into the Gryffindor common room after Severus had tried to apologise to her, she had tears in her eyes, lily still couldn't believe her now ex-best friend had called her a mudblood.

"Evans, how are-" James started but stopped when he saw how hurt she looked,

"What potter? Are you happy? I'm finally not friends with Severus anymore; you got what you finally wanted." Lily snarled,

"What?! No! I'm sorry he called you a mudblood!" James spluttered,

"Quit with the excuses. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with you! You're a obnoxious, big headed prat, who doesn't respect anyone! I don't want to be anywhere near you! I never have, and I never will" lily yelled,

"Fine" James roared


	6. sixth year

"Mary?" lily said quietly, it was 11'oclock at night,

"Mm?" Mary mumbled and yawned

"I think, I think, IthinkIlike…potter" lily said quickly

"What?!" Mary shrieked,

"I think I like Potter! Yes, in that way, he's eyes are so beautiful, and his hair looks so soft, I just want to run my fingers through it" lily moaned

"Well I can't say I haven't seen this coming" Mary smiled

"What?" lily said, as she shot up out of her bed to look at Mary,

"Well…you know, I've noticed how you've been looking at him for the last few weeks, and you've been laughing at his jokes and smiling at him" Mary explained,

Lily remembered something that happened at the library a few weeks ago,

"Lily!" Mary whispered,

"Huh?" lily shook herself out of her daydream, a daydream about her and potter on a beach somewhere…

"Why were you staring at Potter and touching your lips?" Mary smirked,

"I was not! That's disgusting Mary!" lily lied, spluttering

"Sure, sure" Mary smirked

Back to the present*

"Oh Mary, what should I do?" lily sighed dejectedly

'Well it's obvious isn't it? He likes you, and you like him. Ask him out!"

"he'll reject me, and he's never liked me in that way, I was just a game to him" lily tried to explain to herself and Mary, it wasn't working.

"Lils, he loves you…and he always has"

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. in between

Lily smiled up at James as they stood looking at each other as the snow came down around them,

A snowflake landed on the tip of lily's nose, James brushed it off with his fingertips,

They moved closer until they were touching, James wrapped his strong arms around lily's petite waist,

Lily could feel her heart pumping, was he going to kiss her? Would it finally happen?

And then James leant down, and brushed his lips against hers, lily responded quite happily.

It was the perfect first kiss.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked shyly,

"Yes" lily breathed


	8. seventh year

It was finally the graduation ball, the day all of the 7th years had been looking forward too. Lily, Hestia and Mary were in the 7th year girl's room, getting ready.

"Mary, what if James doesn't think I look pretty?" lily muttered,

"oh lily, you look absolutely beautiful, when he sees you, he's going to want to ravish you right there and then!" Mary giggled

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, her golden red hair was in curls, it was flowing down her shoulders. Her lips were a magnificent red, the freckles on her cheeks were covered by blush that framed her high cheek bones, whilst her eyes, her eyes looked amazing, the green stood out with the light silver eye shadow, her eyes looked beautiful along with the rest of her.

"And smile!" said the photographer as lily and James posed with each other, James's arms around her waist, they were a breathtaking couple.

"Lily? Will you come outside with me?" jams asked,

"Sure"

They walked outside, James looking very nervous and lily was wondering what was going on, was he going to break up with her?

Lily Abigail Evans, you are amazing and beautiful, I love you and you are the love of my life, would you do the honour of becoming my perfect wife?" James proposed, Lily was in shock, this wasn't what she expected but-

"Yes! I will" lily cried with happiness.


	9. wedding

"do you, Lilith Abigail Evans, accept James Harold Potter, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"and do you, James Harold potter, accept Lilith Abigail Evans as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"


	10. Harry James Potter

"Push lily push!" the doctor yelled,

"I am!" lily screeched, "damn you James potter!"

James rolled his eyes at his wife and her antics,

"I can see its head!"

"I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, a bouncing baby boy" announced the doctor

"Harry James Potter" lily said quietly,

"Have you picked a godfather?"

"Yes, the godfather shall be Mr. Sirius Black" James smiled.


	11. Rue's Lullaby

Disclaimer: the song in this chapter is called Rue's lullaby and it is from the Hunger Games,

I don't own this, as if i did, because i would be in England sipping hot chocolate, not in Australia.

Baby Harry gurgled in his crib as Lily smiled down at him,

"hello sweetheart" Lily murmured as she began to sing,

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."

"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

"Badadadada..."

"Here is the place where I love you."

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." Lily ended on a soft note as Harry went to sleep,

"beautiful song Lil," said James as he walked up behind her tiny frame,

"thank-you" Lily said softly as she leant into his shoulder.


End file.
